Hermione's Love of Books
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Two stories into one, in which Hermione reflects on the first ever book she received as a present, and her fascination for Potions, even though she doesn't like Snape. Written for the Qudditch Fanfiction Competition, and my team, The Tutshill Tornadoes.


Books

Books. On rainy afternoons, there was nothing that Hermione Granger liked to do more than to curl up on the sofa and read a good book.

Ever since she was three years old, she had always found at least an hour each day to read, and she could even remember the very first book she had ever recieved as a present.

_21st September 1983, Hermione's third birthday_

_Hermione woke up, feeling very excited. Today was her third birthday, and her friends and family were coming to visit for the day._

_Her parents had decided tto give their daughter her presents when everyone elesse arrived._

_Her aunt, uncle, and her cousin Jamie arrived first, and handed their nicece/cousin her presents._

_"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Her cousin, Jamie sang in her face. Jamie was two years older than her, and she was carrying her cousin's birthday present._

_"Thanks, Jamie." Hermione said with a smile, and gave her cousin a hug. Her cousin returned the hug, and handed Hermione the present._

_Eagarly, Hermione grabbed it, said "Thanks!" and tore off the dark , emerald-green wrapping paper. _

_She let out a gasp of delight, as she found a picture book entitled, "The illustrated, toddler-friendly version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl._

_"My first ever book that belongs to me. Thanks, Jamie." She said again, and gave her cousin another hug._

Hermione smiled, as she recalled that memory, again, and looked up at her bookshelf. The book was still there, and in fine condition. The book had been her very first book, but she had also received many other books from other people.

A few years ago, when Hermione started to attend a Boarding School in Scotland by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had found a simple fixing charm (_Reparo) _in a library book.

Delighted, she had used the repairing spell on all of her books, and they were as good as new.

"I love magic," She said happily to herself when she had found the clever spell.

Today was a lovley day for going outside, and sitting under the shade of a tree with a good book. If she hadn't had to do homework, Hermione would have been reading her newest book, a book of quotes which her parents had sent her one morning in the mail.

Having skimmed through it, she had found a quote about children: "Children aren't happy with nothing to ignore, And that's what parents were created for." By Ogden Nash, and another one by Sanya Roman: "Your words create what you speak about. Learn to speak positively."

Hermione was now back at Hogwarts, and she was now sitting by the Black Lake, reading a book for Potions.

Despite the fact that the teacher who taught Potions was certainly the nastiest teacher she'd ever had, she found the subject to be thoroughly facinating.

This time, Professor Snape had assigned them a 1036 word essay on the uses of ginger in six Potions of their choice, and to explain what ginger did in each one.

As she wrote and read, Hermione heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she smiled as she noticed Harry, Ron, Fred, and George coming towards her.

"Hi Granger!" Called one of the twins, and Hermione waved back.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"The Third Year's Potion's Book." She answered. "I'm doing that ginger essay."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, Snape's ginger essay isn't due for two weeks."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Fair point there, mate." Privately, he was thinking_ at least the dungeon bat actually gives us a fair amount of time to complete the essay._

"I know that, but I think this essay is fascinating." She said. "And to be frank, I think this essay is extremly fascinating."

"Huh, we all know that you have a secret crush on Snape, Hermione." Ron said, smirking.

Hermione glared at him; her brown eyes narrowing in anger, before she slapped Ron very hard across the face, confounding him, as he hadn't quite expected her to do that.

"You take that back, Ronald Weasly!" She screamed, and started to chase him around the Black Lake. Both of them were running so fast that nobody could see either of them clearly.

As it so happened, Professor Snape happened to be taking an afternoon stroll, when he was suddenly bowled over by two running teenagers.

He got to his feet, and managed to grab Hermione as she passed him again.

"Miss Granger, what do you mean by running so fast that you just knocked me over?" He demanded, in a very silky tone.

Hermione, shocked that she had crashed into her teacher, said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Professor. You see, I was working on your ginger essay, and then Ron started being nasty, saying that I had a crush on you."

Professor Snape looked at her in vague amusement.

"But I don't have one, I just think you're a great teacher, that's all."

Snape half-smiled, and dissmissed his student. As she headed away, he shook his head, and muttered, "And to think, that this all started because of Hermione's Granger's love of books."

Then he saw red, and stalked off to find Weasly. He spotted him by the Black Lake, and strided over to him.

"Weasly! Detention with me tonight!" He yelled, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I won't have you bullying Miss Granger over a desire to want to finish an essay, and I won't have you telling her that she has a crush on me. That's just disgusting." Snarled Professor Snape.

Ron rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Oh goody. A detention with the dungeon bat."

"And I think that Gryffindor will find that they've lost forty points." Professor Snape scowled. Then he added, "I won't have any student being bullied over a love for books."


End file.
